


A Hundred Things She Cannot Name

by lady_needless_litany



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Confused Vulcan Feelings, Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/pseuds/lady_needless_litany
Summary: You can find me on Tumblr: lady-needless-litany





	A Hundred Things She Cannot Name

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: lady-needless-litany

“I think about him and I want to cry...but I have to smile.”

She folds her hands across her front. It helps her centre herself again, steadies her against the torrent of pure emotion within her. Sarek’s confession has opened the floodgates for everything that's happened since the _Shenzhou._ There’s anger and regret and relief and a hundred things that she cannot name.

“And I feel angry...but I want to love.”

Her gaze is earnest and she finds understanding in Ash Tyler’s eyes. He knows pain. A different type of pain, perhaps, but they have common ground.

“And I'm hurt, but there's hope.”

After the Battle of the Binaries, she’d thought she’d never feel that again, thought it had died with her Captain. But here it was again, burning and sparking and alive. Because she has a purpose again. She has the beginnings of what felt like belonging. She has Tilly, a protégée — a friend. She has Stamets, an equal. Culber, an ally. She has Lieutenant Tyler, who understands her. She has Lorca, who will fight for her, with her, beside her. She might even have Saru. The telescope was her olive branch, the first foundations of bridge between them.

“What is this?”

It's a new feeling, being so open. Captain Georgiou would be proud, she knows, and for once her mentor’s name isn't accompanied by a sharp twist of guilt.

He replies slowly, thoughtfully. “It’s just...being human.”

Something passes between them. A pause hangs for a moment.

“Michael Burnham. Pleased to meet you.” She extends her hand.

“Ash Tyler. We’ve met.” There’s a knowing smile in his eyes. Michael almost feels as if she’s passed a test.

“Have we? Let’s try it again.”


End file.
